In recent years a number of industries have adopted the FIBC or bag-in-box concept for storing and transporting liquid and particulate commodities in relatively large quantities. For example, the FIBC or bag-in-box concept has been employed for transporting in bulk such diverse products as vegetable oils, salad dressings, syrups, soy sauce, peanut butter, pharmaceuticals, talc, motor oil, industrial chemicals, detergents in liquid or powder form, and toiletry products or ingredients.
The FIBC concept is a bulk container system comprising a flexible liner in a flexible or semi-flexible bag. In one embodiment, a FIBC bag is made of a woven material (e.g., woven polymer, TYVEX®, canvas, wire mesh or net). The flexible liner is typically chemically resistant and impermeable to water and air and serves as the container for a selected commodity. The FIBC bag serves as a protective container for the liner and its contents. A FIBC bag is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,040 to LaFleur et al., which issued Jun. 17, 1986, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The bag-in-box concept comprises a flexible liner and a rigid or semi-rigid box. The flexible liner is typically chemically resistant and impermeable to water and air and serves as the container for a selected commodity. The box may be made of plywood or other wood materials, cardboard, fiberboard, metal or plastic. The box serves as a protective container for the liner and its contents. A box for a bag-in-box system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,122 to Plunkett, which issued Mar. 18, 2003, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. A bag for use in a bag-in-box system is described in U.S. patent application Ser, No. 10/818,882, which was filed Apr. 6, 2004, is entitled “Bag With Flap For Bag-In-Box Container System” and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
By way of example, a liner used for shipping commodities in bulk, via a FIBC or bag-in-box system, typically may have a volume in the order of 60 cubic feet. In one embodiment, the liner will include at least a drain fitting near the bottom of the liner whereby the liner's contents may be removed. In other embodiments, the liner will include at least a filler fitting near the top of the liner whereby the liner may be filled with its contents. In other embodiments, the liner will include both a filler fitting near the top of the liner and a drain fitting near the bottom of the liner. In one embodiment, the drain fitting is on the gusseted side as described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/720,855, which was filed Sep. 26, 2005, entitled “Flexible Liner With Fitting On Gusseted Side” and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The liner may be of any suitable configuration. For example, the liner may be generally shaped like a cube. It also can be configured so that a cross-section that is generally parallel to the top and bottom of the liner is square, rectangular, circular, or any other suitable geometry.
In embodiments of the liner with at least a drain fitting, the outer container (i.e., the bag of a FIBC system or the box of a bag-in-box system) is provided with a discharge opening near or at the bottom end of the outer container through which the liquid or particulate contents can be discharged from the liner via its drain fitting. The discharge opening of the outer container may be fitted with a drain fitting that mates with or accommodates the drain fitting of the liner. This mating arrangement between drain fittings of the liner and outer container ensures that material discharged from the liner will be directed to the intended receiving facility and prevents the material from accumulating in the bottom of the outer container.
In embodiments of the liner with at least a filler fitting, the outer container usually comprises a cover or top panel that is removable to permit access to the liner and the filler fitting.
One consideration of the FIBC or bag-in-box mode of shipment of materials in bulk is that the outer container can be a non-returnable or one-way container. For example, where the outer container is a box for a bag-in-box system and is generally made of a corrugated fiberboard or the like, the box can be discarded after use. Alternatively, the box may consist of interlocking panels of metal, wood, or a stiff or rigid plastic material, in which case the box may be disassembled and returned to the shipper after the associated liner has been emptied of its contents.
Where the outer container is a bag for a FIBC system and is made of a low cost woven material, the bag can be discarded after use. Alternatively, where the material of the bag is more expensive, the bag may be collapsed and returned to the shipper after the associated liner has been emptied of its contents.
With respect to the FIBC and bag-in-box concepts as applied to bulk shipment of commodities, the plastic flexible liners have taken various forms. One common form is the so-called “pillow” type, which consists of at least two sheets of film sealed together at their edges. An example of this is described with respect to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/361,691, which was filed Feb. 24, 2006, entitled “Flexible Liner For FIBC Or Bag-In-Box Container Systems With Improved Flex Crack Resistance” and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another common form is the six-sided flexible liners (e.g., liners that take the shape of a cube or rectangular parallelepiped when filled) made from a plurality of sheets of film.
Regardless of the form the liner takes, the liner can be formed via a registration and tracking process. The registration and tracking can be performed using an optical scanner or any type of device that is capable of reading or detecting a marking placed on an item (or a section of an item), or of noticing differences in shape, size, texture, height or other physical variation in an item (or the absence of an item). The device uses the information obtained from the item to determine the position of the item. When multiple sections of an item are being combined from multiple locations, the information obtained by the device may be used to aid in combining the sections at the correct places.
The items are transported on transportation devices/conveyors to a desired location to be combined. The registration and tracking system uses the position information of the sections of the item and accordingly increases, decreases, or maintains the speed of the transportation devices so that when the multiple sections of an item are combined they are combined at the correct place.
Another method of forming the liner is through the use of a nip drive. The nip drive rotates a desired amount of revolutions in order to produce a desired amount of material to be processed. The nip drive eliminates the need for optics and can be useful if the item does not contain a registration mark. Furthermore, liners can be formed by hand without the use of large or complex machinery.
Traditionally, all the sections of a flexible liner are composed of polyethylene layers. Polyethylene tends to stretch and is limited in the amount of heat that can be applied to it. When sections of polyethylene stretch, the registration and tracking process, or nip drive operator, may not detect the stretching, causing misalignment of the item when the sections are combined. Also, when the sections are sealed together, the polyethylene is weakened by the heat used to form the seal and is susceptible to tearing. When multiple plies or layers of polyethylene are used to form the sections, the heat needed to seal the sections together is generally higher than the heat needed to seal sections comprised of a single ply or layer of polyethylene. As the heat used to seal the polyethylene layers together increases, the susceptibility of the polyethylene layers to tearing also increases. Therefore, polyethylene layers are generally weakened more in multiple layer applications than single layer applications. This is particularly the case where there are multiple layers joined together, such as at the apex of the liner. All of these difficulties increase the cycle time of the manufacturing process and decrease the quality of the liner. Some flexible liners use high heat threshold materials, e.g., nylon, on all sides of the liner. The nylon is used to strengthen the seals of the liner and prevent tearing and stretching of the liner. Nylon, however, is expensive.
There is a need in the art for a system and method of reducing the cycle times and costs, and improving quality, of manufacturing liners in a FIBC or bag-in-box container system.